rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 9.
(this starts playing) Pyrus woke up. Drago: It's time. Pyrus: Aerogan, check the outside. Aerogan: Why always me...(leaves) Necronoid fixed up his hand. Necronoid: This cannon should be good enough. (aims and blasts Sentinel through several walls) Perfect. Sentinel: YARR! (runs at Necronoid and slashes him) YOU DO NOT TEST YOUR WEAPONS ON ME! Necronoid threw Sentinel off. Necronoid: It will not happen again...(points gun) if you stop attacking ME! Sentinel: I...accept. Aerogan came back. Aerogan: The usual sh1t. The attack is starting soon. Pyrus: All right. DRAGONOID DESTROYER! Destroyer came out. Drago: (gets in Destroyer and puts Pyrus in cockpit too) Destroyer: All right. (BURSTS OUT OF WALL) A radio came in. Necronoid: DRAGO! YOUR ROOM HAS BEEN ATTACKED! Drago: We're chasing the invader out now. Necronoid opened the door. No one was in the room, and there was a hole in the wall. Necronoid: Where are you? Drago: Chased him out, we're fighting him in deep space. Pyrus and his team were really on the opposite side of the base. Aerogan: Whew. Pyrus: All right, let's get Tony. Destroyer burst into Tony's room. Tony: (runs to call Necronoid) Pyrus: WEAK. Tony's dark thoughts overwhelmed him. Tony: I AM NOT WEAK..I AM STRONGER! Pyrus: THEN LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE. YOU AGAINST ME! Tony: RAAAAH! Jaakor: Let's do it...FAGONOID! Drago: As you wish, JAAK OFF! They went into deep space, far from the base. (music is at 1:10) Pyrus: Let's settle this. Jaakor: (summons JD) YEAH! Drago: OPTIMAL! Tony: SKYTRUSS! ORBEUM! THORAK! Destroyer: Aerogan, (launches) YOU'RE UP! Aerogan: Let's ROLL! Pyrus: Wheels don't work in space, bro. Drago: Heheh. Jaakor: STOP YOUR PATHETIC KIDDING AROUND! Orbeum: ...(glares) Skytruss: HEHHEHEHEHE! THIS WILL BE FUN! Tony: BAKUGAN, UNITE! Aerogan: COME HERE, YOU TURD! (combines Aquos Doomtronic with Aerogan Destroyer) Thorak: FUNNY HOW YOU TELL ME TO COME, THEN COME TO ME! (blasts Aerogan) Drago: URRAH! (slams Magmafury's head into a planet) THINK YOU'RE TOUGH?! Magmafury: I DON'T THINK...(spins planet into Drago) I KNOW IT! (flies with blades) Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Magmafury was blasted back. Drago: KNOWLEDGE IS NEVER CERTAIN. They exchanged punches. Magmafury flipped and slashed, so Drago crossed his blades overhead to block, rotated his jetpack, and shot Magmafury up. Tony: SUPREME JETSHOT! The blasts collided. Aerogan was thrown into the smoke. Thorak flew after him, but ended up in a ball of water. Destroyer: DUAL MISSILE! (blasts one at Thorak and one at Magmafury) Magmafury: HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU WON'T NEED BOTH OF THEM FOR ME! Drago: As a d1ck once said...I DON'T THINK! I KNOW! (kicks Magmafury in the face) Tony: YOU'LL NEVER WIN THIS! Pyrus: WE HAVE TO...BECAUSE IF WE DON'T, YOU'LL STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER! Tony: THEN YOU HAVE TO FAIL! Magmafury extended more blades. Drago: GENERATION BLAZER! (makes more lava arms and matches the blades, then fires) Magmafury: MY FAEC! (apppears behind Drago and shoots him, then stabs) Drago: RAAAH! (spins and slams Magmafury through multiple planets) WEAK SHIT! (creates lightning chains and shocks him while slashing and blasting) Magmafury: GAY FUCKFACE! (body spins full of saws, then fires each saw into Drago) Drago: FUSION RUMBLE! (dodges saws, then fires a whole rack of missiles) Magmafury was surrounded and blasted. He fell through a planet. Pyrus: DONE. Drago: No..he's still alive. Magmafury clawed his way out. Magmafury: Ugh...rargh. Drago: Remember me? (punches him through the other side of planet) Magmafury: VORTEX IMPLOSION! Drago was crushed in the imploding planet. Drago: ARGH! REVOLUTION TORNADO! (spins out) Pyrus: GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Magmafury: AETHERSTORM CANNON! Tony: We have something to prove...(pants)...YOU'RE JUST SHIT! YOU'RE ALL SHIT! Pyrus: That gives me an idea...(whispers to Drago) Drago: I get it.. (music ends) (this starts playing) Magmafury blasted Drago with swords on chains, slamming and pinning him to a planet. Magmafury turned his legs to wind, pushing two planets at Drago. Drago: AAARGH! Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE SHIELD! (makes two ice shields and blocks the planets, pushing them apart) I'M...GONNA BE CRUSHED! Drago: AEROGAN! Aerogan: (hears about the plan) So, Tony...ready to kill your friends? Tony: YES. Drago: Then let's fight...and we can crush all your friends and dreams! Everything you lived for will go up in smoke, one laser after another. Jaakor: SHUT UP! Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! Destroyer stopped Magmafury from punching Aerogan, then shot him in the face. Aerogan threw a planet at Thorak, then shot ice bullets at him. Magmafury: SUPREME...BLITZBURN! (flies around Drago, slashing) Destroyer: ROTATIONAL SPIKE DEFENDER! Plasma blades formed around Optimal, spinning in the opposite direction from Magmafury. Magmafury: URGH! (slams into blade) Destroyer whirled around and punched Magmafury, and extended a blade as Magmafury flew back. The blade pierced his main cannon. Drago: REVOLUTION REPEATER! Magmafury: SONIC REFLECTOR! (blocks, shield bashes, then throws shield as disk) Destroyer: REVOLUTION DUAL MUTILATOR! Drago threw one disk to block Magmafury's flying disk, and slashed him with the other. Drago: THERE! THAT WAS THE DAY YOU TRUSTED US IN THE CITY ATTACK! Pyrus: GONE. Tony: ...FLAMING AETHER! Pyrus: BLAZER SABER! (music is at 0:57) Drago and Magmafury dueled, Aerogan and Thorak fighting in the background. Aerogan: (tears off a piece of Thorak's shoulder armor and blasts him) THERE, THAT WAS THE DAY YOU FIRST SHOWED UP...TO HELP ALL OF US! Thorak: (shakes head and roars) I SHOWED UP TO HELP MY BROTHERS! Aerogan: We were ALL your brothers. (fight continues) Thorak: RAAAAH! Magmafury: THIS IS FOR ALWAYS PLAYING THE HERO! (blasts Drago's knee) Destroyer: (fires up jetpack and charges at Magmafury) AND THIS IS THE DAY DRAGO FLEW IN TO SAVE YOUR ASSES...(slices Magmafury's hand off)....WASTED! Drago: (spins and kicks) TURNED TO CRAP! Magmafury: YOU DID THAT LONG BEFORE THAT DAY DID! RAAH! Pyrus: We turned to crap in your sight at the touch of a bullet. Want Cadounus to be more powerful than your will? What happened the the fierce fighters we knew? Tony: What happened...IS WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW! DRago:You mean...the times you've saved OUR asses wasted?! Magmafury: SHUT UP! (blasts Drago in the face) DRago: URGH. This is just SAD. Magmafury: LIKE YOUR FIGHTING SKILLS! (charges at Drago) Pyrus: GENERATION RODBLASTER! Drago fired off a thick, focused laser. It went straight thrgouh Magmafury's shoulder. Magmafury: ARGH! Drago: (pushes laser aside, removing many weapons) Magmafury: NO! (punches Drago and misses) Drago: Consider the shoulder you lost...you losing the day we beat Necronoid 20 years ago! Tony: YOU JUST PLAYED THE HERO THAT DAY! Pyrus: YOU'D BE DEAD IF WE DIDN'T! Tony: AND WHAT ABOUT THE TIMES WE SAVED YOU BEFORE THEN? Drago: CONSIDER THIS THOSE TIMES WASTED! (takes a hit from Magmafury) Magmafury: RAA--AA--(stops) NO....(shakes head) RARGH! (blasts again, only to be blasted back) Drago: BLAZER SABER! (swings) Magmafury: FLAMING AETHER! (stabs Optimal's wrist, destroying the sword) Drago: REVOLUTION REPEATER! Magmafury: MY FAEC! Pyrus: THAT WAS THE DAY WE ALL BANDED TOGETHER AGAIN! WHEN WE FOUGHT NECRONOID AGAIN! Tony: I know where this is going, Pyrus! YOU'RE SO CHEESY! Pyrus: THEN SO ARE ALL THE BONDS AND DEEDS YOU HAD AND WERE PROUD OF! YOUR PRIDE IS (Drago crushes Magmafury's shin armor on a planet then is blasted away and punched) --NOTHING! Tony: YOUR LIFE IS NOTHING! Drago: THEN HOW ABOUT WE TAKE EACH OTHER OUT?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! Drago and Magmafury's fists collided. Magmafury: RAAH...(pauses mid-attack, spacing out) Drago: STAY FOCK-USED! (punches him) AND THAT WAS ALL THE JOKES WE USED TO ENJOY! Magmafury charged again. Tony: KILL HIM! JETSHOT BARRAGE! (music is at 2:10) Pyrus: YOU'RE JUST LIKE WOLF! Tony: Uh--?! (coughs and pants, eyes flicker from red to normal, then settle on red) Magmafury paused in his attack, shocked, then was wrapped in a lightning chain and slammed into a planet. He and Drago shot each other at the same time yet again. Thorak: I'LL KILL YOU, AEROGAN! Aerogan: AND FOR WHAT? FOR BEING YOUR COMRADE AND FRIEND? I HAVE NEVER--(blocks)--DONE ANYTHING AGAINST YOU--(blocks again)--UNTIL NOW, WHEN YOU WASTE OUR FRIENDSHIP! (blasts Thorak) Thorak: URGH! (blocks and blasts back) Multiple blasts from Thorak and Aerogan collided, resulting in chaos) Aerogan: RAAH! (slashes) Magmafury: YOU NEVER EVEN THINK YOU NEED ANYONE ELSE...WHEN YOU ALONE ARE WORTHLESS! Drago: THEN HERE WAS THE TIME...(Generation Dual Mutilator) (hits Magmafury on each side of the head)..we ALL COMBINED TOGETHER AND DEFEATED HADES NECRONOID! Magmafury: AAAAAARGH! (is hurt both physically and mentally) Magmafury screamed and shook. Tony and his team regressed further to their normal form. Magmafury: (wipes debris off cockpit) Drago...(shakes head and blazes again) YOU.....MUST DIE! Tony: YOU KEEP ON...RAAAH! YOU'RE A DISGRACE! A DISTRACTION! YOU'RE IRRITATING ME! (music is at 2:33) Thorak slashed at Aerogan, activated, and shot. Aerogan: URGH! Thorak: ROTORSHEEHARSNIPER! (starts to go insane) KILL...AEROGAN...BLOOD! (blasts more) Aerogan dodged, then blocked Thorak's blades. Thorak: YOU...IN FRONT OF..(charges cannons) LASER...DIE! Aerogan: AND NOW I'LL FINISH YOU OFF! Thorak: BECAUSE YOU HATE ME AND WANT TO SEVER OUR BOND, LIKE I DO! Aerogan: I'LL DO IT...FOR OUR BONDS! Inner Thorak: Huh? Outer Thorak: RAAH! (fires) Aerogan: CRYSTALLINE PRISM! (reflects laser and uses it to defeat Thorak) (music is at 2:45) Magmafury pounded as hard as he could, to silence Drago. Drago: YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP...SO YOU DON'T REMEMBER! THEN HERE! LOSE IT ALL! Magmafury: SHUT UP! (slashes) Drago: LOSE THE TIME WE ALL WORKED TOGETHER TO PROTECT ALL OF HUMANITY, EVEN WHEN THEY BETRAYED US! (blocks and blasts Magmafury away) Tony: WHY...DO YOU DO THIS?! Pyrus: FOR THE SAME REASON WE HELPED HUMANITY WHEN IT BETRAYED US...BECAUSE EVEN IF IT CAN NEVER BE CRYSTAL CLEAR...WE CARE! Tony: 0_0 UH?! DRago pounded with a blazing fist, bashing into Magmafury Destroyer's stomach, and pulled out thousands of wires. DRago: AND THERE...I RIPPED OUT OUR TEAMWORK AGAINST CADONIX! Magmafury: (mind goes blank, is confused) Raaah...what...arrrgh.... Destroyer: AND THIS! (Valiant Terminator) IS PERCIVAL'S SACRIFICE! HE GAVE HIS OWN LIFE...FOR OUR BONDS! Tony: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (screaming in confusion) Magmafury: AAAAAAAAAAARAAAAA! (doing the same) Optimal spun and released all the energy, cutting into Magmafury Destroyer and blowing it up piece by piece, returning all the shards of it to ball form. Magmafury himself was left, and finished off with a final powerful blow. Pyrus: IT IS DONE. (music ends) Magmafury returned to ball form. Aerogan let Tony and his team into his cockpit to breathe. Tony: (wakes up) I wonder what might have been...if you had been the loser, instead of me. Pyrus: Tony...you're back. Which means neither of us has lost. (smiles) Magmafury: Eh...heheh. (gets back up) I'm...sorry. Drago: It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled. It's not like you chose this path freely. Thorak: (wakes up) Thank you..Aerogan. Aerogan: And you too, for surviving that! Destroyer: Good...we're all fine now. Magmafury defused. Orbeum and Skytruss were asleep. Jaakor: I hope they sleep well.... Drago: Ahh....(starts to pilot Optimal toward the Brawlers base on Jupiter) We're coming home. (this starts playing) Devastator flew in, in full-on terminator mode. Its main cannon fired off a shot, stopping Optimal. Destroyer: D@MN! Tony: Huh?! Necronoid: RAAH! TRAITORS! WHERE IS TONY?! Pyrus: BACK HOME! Necronoid: LIES! I SMELL YOU..BOY! Tony: I'M RIGHT HERE! Tony and his team came out, then formed Magmafury. Pyrus: AEROGAN! (combines Aerogan Destroyer with Aquos Doomtronic) Tony: THORAK! Necronoid: SHUT UP! Drago: FUSION RUMBLE! (flies at Necronoid) Necronoid: ROTATING BURSTER! (spins out of the way, grabs Optimal's cockpit, and slams Drago into a planet while firing at Magmafury with other hand) Magmafury: AAARGH! SUPREME JETSHOT! (blasts back) Thorak added his power, while Aerogan extended ice hooks and damaged Necronoid's cannon. Necronoid: RPHARGH! (misses, so bashes Aerogan away) Drago: WATCH YOUR BACK! (blasts Generation Annihalator at Necronoid) Necronoid: (opens portal and fires into it) Watch yours. A portal opened behind Drago and shot him in the back. Drago: ARGH! (falls) Magmafury reformed in front of Necronoid. Magmafury: WATCH YOUR FRONT! Necronoid flew at Magmafury, but Thorak grabbed him from behind and shot him. Necronoid: HARDEN SHIELD! OPPOSE CANNON!(blocks, grabs Thorak, and shoots him at Magmafury, splitting him) Jaakor: What the?! (fires) Necronoid: SHUT UP. (blasts Aerogan to ball form, spins around Skytruss and breaks his wing bone, jumps on Orbeum's head, and lands on a planet while slashing Jaakor's legs) Jaakor: AAAGH! Tony: PYRUS! GET DOWN HERE, HE CAN'T MOVE! Orbeum flew and carried Jaakor away, but was pulled by the tail. Necronoid: DIE! (blasts from shoulder at Orbeum's rear while pulling out Orbeum Destroyer's tail and spine, then blasts Orbeum to ball form) Drago: RRRRAAAH! (pulls Necronoid back, then is thrown off) WHOA! (flies back with jetpack) GENERATION MUTILATOR DUAL! (blocks an attack with one disk, then throws the other at Necronoid's face) Necronoid: MOFLAH! Skytruss caught Jaakor, flying with one wing and a jetpack. Skytruss: Wings don't do crap in space! I'll fly, you shoot! Tony: FIERCE DEMON-AETHER REPEATER! Skytruss flew around Necronoid, allowing Jaakor to bombard him with bladed missiles. Necronoid: RAAHR. RPHARGH! MY FAEC! BACK OFF! (fires at Skytruss) Drago: REVOLUTION REPEATER! (provides cover fire) DEstroyer: DRAGON BURST! Optimal rushed at the distracted Devastator, pulling off an arm. Necronoid: REINFORCEMENTS! NECROGANS, ATTACK! Cadounus: (on radio) It will be done. Tony: Pyrus, we have to stop them before the reinforcements get here! We can't take them all at once! Pyrus: Hmm....maybe.... Necronoid: RAAAH! (blasts Optimal at Skytruss, returning him to ball form) Drago: OW! Jaakor: WHOA! (flies up out of the way) (music ends) Tony: Maybe what?! Pyrus: BAKUGAN, UNITE! (this starts playing) Drago and Jaakor at first had trouble fusing, but managed to align the right parts. Necronoid: What the... (music is at 0:07) Pyrus and Tony: RISE, SAMURAI DRAGONOID! Drago: LET'S ROLL. Jaakor: Drago, you smell. Drago: Whatever, your armor is itchy. SD flew at Necronoid and slammed him through multiple planets. Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! SD turned to a flaming wind, grabbed the removed Devastator arm, and hit Devastator with it. Necronoid: ARGH! (blasts the arm) SD melted the cannon, and the arm drifted into space. Pyrus: SABERSTORM ANNIHALATOR! The main cannon became a bayonet and stabbed Necronoid's cockpit, then blasted it. Necronoid: RAAAH! MOFLAH! ARMAGGEDON CANNON! (blasts) Tony: Let's try your move, Pyrus...MY STYLE! SAMURAI TERMINATOR! Necronoid: No... SD: YES. (spins with all the disks and arms, releases their power, and adds flaming swords riding on the blazing energy winds, then doubles the power) Necronoid: I have an ace too! HANDS OF ARMAGGEDON! (creates arms of dark lightning, grabs spheres of antimatter, spins, and releases the power) SD and Necronoid flew at each other. They created a massive collision wave and pushed it at each other. Necronoid: LET THIS BE YOUR END....(glares) SD: IF THIS HITS ME, I'LL SUE YOU! (pushes back) Necronoid: FOOLISH JOKES! (hits SD with knee, then hurls the entire sphere at him) Pyrus: INFINITY FLARE! SD turned the entire Destroyer fusion to energy and flew straight into the new energy sphere. He took it and spun with it, until it obeyed the flow of his movements. Necronoid: NO! (is rammed with all the energy and returns to ball form) (music ends at whatever part it was on, doesn't really matter) Pyrus: LET'S FINISH HIM! Tony: THE REINFORCEMENTS ARE HERE! Pyrus: CRAP! RETREAT! They retreated, then defused. Pyrus: We got some explaining to do... (two hours later) Pyrus: And that's how we stand here now. 3D: WHAT?! Overkill, Pyrus. Winx: YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US! Pyrus: No. They'd be able to tell if we faked a battle, so we had to fight for real but let you go. Crimson: I knew you wouldn't betray us... Tony: Heheh. PG: You must have had a hell of a time doing that... Pyrus and Tony: YESH. Drago: (laughs) All right. I'm guessing they'll be coming back. 3D: That Pyrus...always pulling this stuff. All right, I guess you gotta be reinstated. Pyrus: Skip the inaguration, Drago's right. They'll be pissed and ready to fight tomorrow. Prepare to defend the planets. Winx: I'm still mad about that stunt you pulled. Pyrus: All right, fine. (laughs) Never again. Rainbow: COME ON, IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! Destroyer: Yesh. Rainbow: Kyler, back us up! Kyler: Sorry, I'm in the military. I know strategy. This was a good one. Rainbow: Ugh.... Balista: So when do I get me one of those new Destroyers? Iron: Actually, Crimson salvaged Necronoid Destroyer 2. Crimson: Modified for you. Add whatever extra weapons you might need, but it's perfect now for Ventus Balista. Balista: AWESOME! Kyler: All right. Pyrus: Don't pull any all nighters, guys. We gotta fight tomorrow. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts